


Help finding this story?

by Avelinax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avelinax/pseuds/Avelinax
Summary: From what I remembered it’s a one-shot. Simon doesn’t realized he’s going out with Rafael until clary points it out to him. I think they are in a coffee shop place. I remember Simon mention how sad he was that he spit out his expensive pastry muffin.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 16
Kudos: 1





	Help finding this story?

If you guys could help me find this I would be much appreciative!

update: story has been found :D ...kinda 


End file.
